Forever
by Samayoshi
Summary: There is something inside of me...I just don't think..."She's had enough. Kagome's run away from something,not just her father. She's a mystery until sombody tries to butt in. Everybody has choices. Some will fight for they think is right, inu/kag mir/san
1. Chapter 1

Hey NEW STORY!! Better story!

Disclaimer: Do we really need a disclaimer.

Prologue

The sun was bright, rays of warmth descended upon the raven haired girl as she bathed in the warmth, her eyes closed.

"Kagome!" A woman was waving her hand in the distance. The girl in question stood up and ran after her.

"Kagome! Come here!" She was but every step she took her mother seemed to drift further away.

"Why are you running away? Say Hello to your mommy!"

"You're the one who's running away! Mom, please!" A quick picture of her mother crying what seemed like ink:

"Take care of your father for me" Then reverted back to normal. Kagome turned around to see her parents holding Sota; she felt an unusual feeling in the pit of her stomach seeing her family all together. Sota urged her to hurry: Come! He'd squeal. Kagome slowed her pace, almost at ease, at peace with herself.

Every step was a step towards a normal life, a happier life. Her mother would tell her everything about boys her age, how stupid and mean they could be, her father would encourage her to what's best, and her brother would grow like a weed and annoy her at every chance. They would fight, they would laugh, and they would love. They would be normal.

A breadth away, within reaching distance of it, she could smell the sweetness, about to be embraced.

"You'll never have it" A voice whispered fervently.

"That's what you think girly" Ink clack eyes laughed mockingly "That's what you think!" She woke suddenly, eyes opening abruptly. 'Every day, why can't I ever have a nice dream?' She thought as she headed downstairs. Voices raised slightly, some slurred. Men were barking at some joke. But one voice sang out to her.

"When will she get it? She got no choice in the s'tuation" The drunk man laughed as every other bulky man in the room stunk the air with apprehension and fear, she could smell it. Everyone in the room was staring at the girl the man was talking so freely about.

Pale blue eyes pierced the speaker in a sharp manner.

"Who are you?" She questioned calmly. As The Idiot turned around to find the object of his speech behind him was right behind him. He paled. He was dead quiet.

" I said: who are you?" her voice gave nothing away. His eyes widened.

"H-h-hi-Hitaki Kugaru" He answered uncertainly. She gave him an analytical look and smiled at his baffles. Smiling wasn't good.

"And who am I Kugaru?" Her voice raised a little more, as men started nudging each other.

"Kagome Higurashi…" He paused, but seeing as she was waiting for him to finish he added "heir of-" He couldn't get to finish what he said, he was already lifted by his throat by this, compared to him, frail little girl. She stood nonplussed.

"At least you know that, and now the only question is, should I cut off your fingers before I kill you or get it over with right away?" She leaned in toward the blue man" What do you think?" She added in a whisper, her eyes...

"Kagome?" a small voice cut through the choking. Kagome immediately let go of the man who fell unceremoniously, she was perfectly back to normal. She walked towards the boy ignoring the unconscious man behind her, she picked him up gently.

"What are you doing out of bed? I thought I tucked you in, it's way past your bed time" She whispered sternly, the little boy's eyes watered.

"I'm scared wifout you" She sighed. She went for the door and before leaving she gave a sharp glance around the room, as if daring anyone to say anything, they didn't. She couldn't resist adding:

"He was extremely lucky…this time" And with that she left the room.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked softly. "You're almost four years old now, you should be sleeping by yourself" She said more for herself than she did for him. They were going up the stairs and across the absurdly long hallway when a big man came behind her, shadow threatingly covering both of them.

"Miss Kagome" The man's deep voice made Sota hide his head away in his sister's shoulder. She sighed again, turned around sharply to look at the man, giving him a look that clearly said: ' it better be good'.

"Yes? What is it?" Her voice like knives.

"I'm sorry for bothering-"

"You better be" She interrupted, waited for him to continue, sighed impatiently: "Continue" She snapped irritated.

"Your father wants to see you" She tensed, becoming slightly rigid.

"For what?" She asked

"He didn't say but he wants Sota" looking at the boy in disdain "present" The girl instinctively adjusted her arms around him, and tucked him to avoid seeing the gaze of the man. She sighed again with annoyance but this time it was to hide the small flip flops her stomach always did when her father was even mentioned.

"Alright, you are dismissed" She said as if to an obedient pupil.

The house creaked under her feet as she walked towards her father's "work room", screams becoming clearer with every agonizingly slow step she took towards her destination.

"Kagome? What's that noise?" asked the little trembling boy. "Did I do something wrong? I don't disturb Daddy no more, I prwomise" Kagome rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I know, it is okay, don't say anything, remember? I'll talk for you now"

"Okay" His Eyes big and watery. She adjusted her arms round him and made sure his head was in her shoulders eyes looking at her neck before knocking. The screaming resided to panting and moans of pain.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice with a tint of annoyance at being interrupted, or by something else, responded.

"Father" Was all she said. There was a quiet "put in the basement, and get someone to clean p this mess right away". The door opened suddenly as two men who smiled in her direction dragged a bloody man out, leaving a trail of behind in their wake.

"Did you need anything father?" Her voice was carefully monotone to the utmost degree. "We were heading off to bed" she said unflinchingly, the man sitting behind the desk raised his eyebrows, and looked at the clock; it read 6:47 p.m. She gently put Sota down.

"I had an early start and a late finish" She continued with indifference. "I-"

I am not interested in the least about the unaffecting activities of the day" He said with an indifference that surpassed hers. The itch to scream 'Go fuck yourself you old shit' was quickly repressed; she restrained herself with ease, and practice. He looked at her with those same pale blue eyes she had inherited and smiled. Not once blinking and gaze unfaltering, never leaving his daughter.

"Come here Sota" malicious intent was written all over his voice. Sota hesitated but when his father's eyes grew wide with anger, he looked at Kagome then slowly made his way to his father's unforgiving embrace, he held the boy. Tightly.

"So" His eyes never wandering from Kagome's equally leveled one as he stroked his son's hair. "Have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Yes"

"Liar" He pulled on the boy's hair as the small child gave a small yelp of pain and surprise."Don't test my patience tonight, I have none" Sota's eyes were wide, he was deadly quiet, but he stared at the fingers on his father's desk, he was like a dear in the headlights.

"Fine then, no I haven't" She said curtly. The blunt truth seemed to aggravate him further.

"Get out of my sight, you disgust me, you're dirtying me with your selfishness" He seethed. The boy ran towards Kagome, getting hold of her pant leg with an iron grip and hiding behind her.

"My patience is running thin on this matter my little one" Naraku whispered softly." You are dismissed" he turned his back to them and then as she went to open the door he added, almost delighted:

"Oh and there's a riot tomorrow, we suspect they had a dealing in your mother's…" He trailed off "Your presence is mandatory" Then her eyes, they…changed.

Well please tell me what you think! Please review I'm seriously begging you!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHH( cries in a corner, then hopefully looks over her shoulder to see if anyone has reviewed yet)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey another chapter so soon? Heh heh I wrote these in advance and I didn't lose my note boo, for Black Bird I'll try to continue but it won't be the same without the original. Also something went wrong with the chapter so every time someone speaks it'll be through ' ' only for this chapter though. It's too long to change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm really sure I want to though OOPS!

**I Must Leave Now For A New Beginning **

'_You're mine'_

_A slap resounded in the air, soft, tender flesh against a rough calloused one hand._

'_I'm TIRED of your insolence Kagome' her father said calmly 'Today, is…could we say good day? I don't want to dirty this Armani suit, the advisor said I have to keep a clean look' He sighed. Kagome gave a submissive nod, not looking up; her eyes were burning with anger, hard and unforgiving. She didn't move after the second slap._

'_I see that look' He whispered in her ear. 'Good' He gave her a satisfied smile and slapped her again to remind her who was the boss, her eyes became alit with the fire of determination and then finally with the fourth slap she couldn't control it anymore, her eyes bled white as she gave out an otherworldly snarl of pure hatred. He didn't back away, he didn't flinch, and he just continued smiling._

_In a sick way she was thankful of his complete acceptance of her, in a sick way it made her want to be like him in moments of weakness. She was thankful his eyes didn't widen in fear, his mouth didn't utter a sound of disgust…but then again whose fault was it that she was like this?_

'_You lack the control of course' he smiled in a proud way. Her shoulders sagged, disappointed with herself for letting him get to her so easily, for not being in control of her emotions. All that was left in her gaze was a small glint of defiance. She tried hard to control it but to no avail. 'But that's to be expected with this sort of thing isn't it?'_

'_You are my daughter, you are made for this, since you were born you were raised to eat, breath, sleep and live to become what you are ready to become now' His eyes watching her like a predator._

'_Don't fight it, it's uncontrollable' he saw noticing the shine of her skin and the tears of sweat forming on either of her head. 'Give in to the desire, you're a killing machine'_

'_Ah but you contradict yourself' She said almost panting with self restraint 'Great leaders must think with a free, clear mind. You speak as if I am a mere petty officer in the navy, just another numbered soldier that you're preparing for battle. A slave cannot take over, a leader cannot belong to anybody. If I take over it will be I and not you' She said finally, as she clearly had trouble keeping her mind in one peace. He paced around her with a big needle in his hands. _

_Her sweet nectar?  
Her ray of sun with dark clouds? _

_No._

_Her polluted water. The only in the world that could keep her alive. _

_It was like a cigarette with nicotine. An addiction you can't get rid of._

_He shoved the needle none to gently in her thigh, finally attacking his already exhausted prey._

'_Yes' He said with dark amusement _

'_Exactly' throwing the needle on the floor. 'You will take over'_

A slightly beaten and blood soaked girl entered the room. 'We're leaving right now' she said quietly to her brother who was hiding under the bed.

'Kagome, why are you red all over?' Flashes of the ensuing battle, dead bodies and parts passed through her eyes with heart wrenching disinterest.

'Sota I have a game for you' She looked at him seriously. As she washed her face and arms and changed her clothes in almost inhuman speed. 'Really?' he squealed happily forgetting what he had seen before as she disposed of the thought from his head. 'What's the game?' he asked, excited. She pointed towards two bags.

'It's who can fill those up first, you have to fill them up with your clothes and my clothes okay?' he nodded 'Ready? Go!' He gave a squeal and giggled happily as she ran out the room. She ran to the treasure room and gathered as many bills as possible preferably the smaller ones or the biggest ones, she'd have to change them at the bank seen as these serial numbers were registered and being supervised to see how the men spent their money. Loyalty being watched you see. She filled it to the brim with money and…other things.

Kagome ran back to get Sota, who was stuffing SpongeBob underwear in the bag. It was over ridden with clothes. He panted as he zipped it closed. He turned and Kagome entered 'I win!' He yelled happily.

'I added other things I know you like to use, is that bad?' he looked up at her innocently. 'No' she answered 'it's not bad at all' Kagome sighed and bent down to level with her younger brother. Her face became very serious 'Sota, do you know why we are running away?' he nodded understanding the situation in all its seriousness. 'Yes, its cause Daddy's a bad person and he hurts you' he looked at her with sad eyes; her own gaze softened 'Among other reasons, do you want to run away?' She was really asking him but she was going to take him whether he liked it or not, it was for his own good. 'I want to be with my sister, and if my sister doesn't want to live I don't wanna either'. She smiled and with that they left what they used to call home. 'Can we get some juice?' He said while tagging behind her.

They left quickly while no one knew, running in the night. She ran far enough out of the territory then called a taxi to be driven away for a long time. She knew exactly where to go to not be found for a long time. Maybe they could even enroll in a school nearby! Sota always wanted to go to school and Kagome was there to take care of that now that she had that liberty. Finally, after a few hours of drive and walking, they finally reached their destination, their destination of a new beginning.

A new day, a new season, a new way of life, yet old scars, old memories, old things to look out for, old problems with the same old results.

The train rattled as Kagome held Sota tight to her, close, feeling his heart beat, it was calming her nerves. From afar she seemed but to the trained, expert eye she would seem on edge, on the offensive, attentive to every move being made, alert of every sound.

Kagome looked all summer for the perfect place to live and to go to school. Adjoining kindergarten, primary and high school all in one establishment. It was a long search but she found it and a complementary place nearby. She was surprised and relieved to find the two places she needed the most were so close by, and there was a supermarket close by! Needless to say Kagome was more than pleased and Sota was just to ecstatic about going to school he couldn't think of anything else.

'And just in time, you're the perfect age to start school hmm? What do you say?' He just screamed kissed her butt for the rest of the day.

The schools they were attending were next to each other so if there was an 'emergency' he was close by. Plus ever since two kids were kidnapped from the school, they beefed up their security. Everybody was checked. It almost made Kagome faint with happiness, something she wasn't akin to doing.

"Let's go through this one more time" She said getting off the bus that dropped them right in front of the school. Holding him in her arms as she walked towards the school, he was fidgeting with excitement, 'Recess, you stay near the monitors okay? Or with a big bunch of friends, lunch the same, after school, you don't leave until I come and get you okay?' his cheeks heating with anticipation 'I know' he argued cutely, puffing up his already chubby cheeks, she ruffled his now dark brown hair. 'You said it a million times' She gave him a kiss on the head 'I know, I just want you to be careful, you know why' he lowered his head on her shoulder. 'Yah' He paused then whispered 'Kagome, I'm scared'. Me too she wanted to say but she knew that's not what needed to be said.

'Don't be' she whispered 'It's only kindergarten, and I'm right next door' He sighed. A few high pitched squeals were heard, Kagome turned around abruptly to see three girls staring at Sota with 'goo goo' eyes 'he's so cute!' they whispered among themselves. Kagome turned away and walked towards the school and finally put him down as he squirmed to be let go. He grabbed her hand as they walked to the kiddy section passing older people who looked at the two.

They walk in then bam: he turns around, big eyes, water works on. He looked at her as she gently nudged him to join the rest of the kids 'Go' she ordered softly. He had the cutest scared face on him. She remained slightly impassive, slightly.

'I don't wanna go no m-more' She looked at him, unyielding; she gave him another nudge so he walked a bit then turned around again, now crying:

'I don't wanna go! I don't wanna' he ran and attached himself to her like an extra limb. He cried 'Please don't leave me! I don't wanna! I'll be a good boy at home I promise, please!' he sobbed tears falling out, crying like there was no tomorrow. Kagome couldn't help but find this situation _really _funny, she gave a snort. The guardians instantly came to her aid seeing the separation anxiety. They cajoled, spoke to him in dulcet tones. 'Don't worry it's not like you're never going to see her again! She's coming back!'

'No!' he sobbed. Finally Kagome had had enough. She detached him and crouched down to his level. 'Sota' She said firmly 'that's enough, I'm going to be late for school' he looked up sniffed and wiped his tears as he let go 'Okay' he said sorrowful. 'I'll come and pick you as soon as I'm done, I'll run as soon as the bell rings!' he nodded giving another little sniffle.

'These ladies are going to take care of you, and you can make friends too' And then as if on cue a girl with green hair and pink eyes walked up 'Why arr you cwying?' when he didn't answer she asked another question. 'You wanna go play?' he nodded 'Uhuh' and faced her. She took his hand and they walked into the frenzy of energetic kids. Kagome watched, slightly forlorn.

It was a new beginning.

'It's hard isn't it? He seems attached to you' she turned around to see a red haired girl with pig tails and a name tag. 'Are you his mother?' Kagome gave her a stone cold look and raised her eyebrow as if to ask: Are you an idiot?

'No, do I look that old?' The woman baffled her excuses: 'I'm so sorry-'

'That's okay' she looked at the name tag 'Ayame, idiots make mistakes, parents are not to be mentioned to him, it's a…subject we don't aboard' she left the shocked girl behind her before the woman could react.

First class, Math, she didn't mind.

I actually like math class she thought. I didn't matter though. The class passed with no events; she presented herself: her name and age. It was all the needed to know.

Wait.

Something's wrong. She turned around to see a boy with long silver hair and gold eyes staring from outside the classroom. She stared back fiercely, he broke eye contact and walked away, she resumed as if nothing happened.

Then gym class, she walked there, having the plan of the school, changed in the locker room and walked out to see the same boy from before, back to her, talking to a boy with black hair in a short ponytail with abnormally light purple eyes, who noticed her right away. He nudged his companion who turned to look at her, composure slipping for a mere second at the stare but quickly regained it, she analyzed the two and left and saw out of the corner of her eye a girl joining the duo.

That girl… made her spider tingle in an unpleasant manner. She turned around sharply to get a good look at this…human, who was talking to the two boys from before, but at the feeling of being gawked at, she looked up and Kagome turned away, blood gushing through her veins, boiling. This…was her enemy.

NO.

No, she said to herself calmly, her eyes bleeding white. That wasn't the real enemy. She had run away from the real enemy. A pat on her back seemed to bring her back to reality.

'Hello, your Kagome Higurashi right?' Kagome stepped back from the unfamiliar feeling of a warm, gentle touch, so foreign. 'Yes' she replied almost angrily. The bubbly girl didn't seem bothered by the introverted attitude at all and that bothered Kagome. Was she stupid or something?

'You're a new student to the school body, so it will be my pleasure to show you around!' Kagome looked at her, fascinated. 'I have the school's plan already, I can figure it out by myself' She nodded politely as if to say: Thank you but no thank you.

The girl didn't get it.

'Oh but it's a part of integration! You're supposed to feel-' Kagome just wanted to scream: Look you, you half brained twit! Pinky idiot! I don't want a tour, if you have at least two atoms in your head…

'No thank you' she said firmly and walked away, not waiting for a response.

'Aaaah- aooook-k… … okay'

'Seems to me she's a loner, she just blew off school faculty' a girl with a nametag: Hello my name is Sango. Another boy with the nametag of: Hello my name is handsome Miroku. He looked, perplexed 'We'll see how the events unfold, she might be 'special' and join our group' name tag Handsome Miroku added thoughtfully.

'She'd have to be fucked to join us'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! New chapter! Guess you weren't expecting it but here we are third chapter!! And within the year!! You should be proud of me!! Also I have to say thank you to all who reviewed my story, I can't tell how much those few words of encouragement help me!! I will battle on to finish because I know that red riding hood and Kalista jia will be after my ass when school starts again if I haven't added another chapter. The chapters get a little longer each time so the beginning might a tad bit short the following chapters get slightly longer.

Another thing I urge all to go read Kalista Jia's story on fiction .

Go to and look for _Spell Laughter With A Capital S_. I warn, this author girl is a big yaoi fan, so be careful. You might be treading on unstable waters because this girl can go cra-azy. It's a police thing sort of inspired by silence of the lambs-ish and like SAW too but less gruesome, so there is some intense morbidity and detailed murders if you know what I mean. Like in the first chapter one of the heads is found with something burned on the back under the hair…it gets more…livid but it's really good!! I swear by it!! And all the twists in the story make up for the small errors!

By the way I'm not sure if it's clear but the setting is in Canada sooooo, no Japan. Sorry. And the song the girls are singing is 'Burn' created by Three Days Grace. It inspired me to write the fight. It help a lot

I also wanted to that everyone who reviewed; you don't know how much this means to me!! sniff

* * *

**_Revelations never cease even within the rotting core of this planet._**

A month had passed by and…absolutely…nothing happened. Boring right? Kagome kept her guard up and stayed as invisible as possible. After school she'd pick up Sota and run for it. She revealed nothing and nothing was revealed.

The world was unchanging as ever.

But

One day….

Gym class. Martial arts.

"Alright class as per scheduled, today is free style fighting, today ONLY" The statements provoked a few cheers and groans of protest.

"Alright, alright!! Be quiet everyone. So can I ask our reigning champ from last year to come and join us? She seems eager to present the first match, aaaaand… hmm, the new girl, Kagome would you like to come up here please?" Kagome looked up from where she was standing and Sango jumped to her feet, oozing arrogance from every pore. She had already taken two Kendo sticks, jumping up and down confidence shining on her face.

"Come on Higurashi we don't have all day!" barked the teacher irritated that, Kagome hardly acknowledge her superior. Sango looked over towards the sitting girl analyzing her in two seconds than smiling, epitome of conceit. Sango sized up her enemy as if she was nothing, and Kagome did the same only in a more calculated fashion.

'Ignorance' thought Kagome, 'although…I think I can have fun with this' She wobbled up towards the Matts and when Sango threw the stick Kagome pretended to falter and drop the stick. A chuckle went through the room. Sango's smirk grew, when crouching down, Kagome hid a smile, knowing that her plan was working, but she got up she saw one of the girl's friends staring at her avidly, as if those violet eyes were trying to determine something, she wiped off the smirk of her face then caught the sight of golden eyes then turned around. She stood awkwardly looked at Sango to find she was staring back eager, with a big smile on her face.

"You know you're doomed, you can't win this" Kagome tried to be intimidated. Sango started spinning her now two sticks faster and faster, she was saying in action what she was about to do.

Sango was gathering all her energy then, disappeared. Kagome anticipated, and turned to her left side, knowing that it was exactly there that she was going to stop, to 'play with her food'. That little move did not go unnoticed by the violet eyed boy.

As she predicted the girl came to whisper in her ear:

"You can't win this, cause you're way too slow" the sing song tune was supposed to scare her. Then as she was going to move Kagome simply stuck out her stick to trip her adversary, succeeding as Sango fell flat on her face. She turned around to see Kagome over her, stick pointed at her wind pipe. She had lost in two seconds and she didn't even realize it had happened yet.

"Did you come here to watch me burn?" Kagome continued the verse in the same sing song voice. She gave up her advantageous position and walked away.

'It was just beginners luck!' She thought, soothing her ruffled feathers. "Hey where do you think you're going?" She yelled. The only response was Kagome continuing to walk away. Sango charged towards the retreating girl, stampeding and right before hitting her Kagome just simply moved out of the way making Sango stumble right off the Matt, she quickly got back on and took a defensive stance in front of the girl, and then went after the girl again only for Kagome to disappear and reappear right behind her to make a comment.

"For a girl who thought she lost by stroke of luck on my part, you sure are slow to catch up with this beginner"

"Maybe I can't catch you, maybe you're too fast, but why do you keep running away? Afraid?"

"Not in the least" Kagome whispered, She jumped in front of Sango, bowed respectfully and took stance in front of Sango like a pro.

Sounds of hard weapons clacked, the wood gave in, splintered, and was replaced by hand to hand combat. The fight was so fast the teacher couldn't keep up. Every one's jaw was hanging open, open house to flies.

In a few seconds Sango lost again. Panting, she was furious, again on the floor in the same position from before with Kagome in front of her blocking her wind pipe, undisturbed, completely unburdened, not a hair out of place.

"Again" Sango bellowed. She got up after Kagome had let her go, and picked up three swords, passing only one to Kagome as a sign of defiance still. Kagome smiled.

Sango took stance and started twirling the swords intricately, gathering speed and showing off her talent and skill.

'This girl doesn't get it does she? I'll finish this off quickly' she thought.

Then after gathering enough speed Sango advanced. Kagome took that chance to attack, she sped by so quickly that Sango didn't see her coming, stole one of the swords right from her hands and stepped on her head to gather herself for a back flip, the girl fell as Sango threw the swords in an even more elaborate fashion than Sango, throwing them high in the air and catching them, gathering more and more speed, twirling the swords so fast they were practically a blur.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Arrogance is such ugly attire, and I've never seen someone so ugly in my entire life! Such overconfidence, I've never seen someone underestimate their opposition so much, it's revolting" She threw the stick back to the enraged girl who caught and immediately went into defensive stance, this time waiting for Kagome to do the first move. This time Kagome did. The fighting ensued, and again, Kagome won, still looking as if she were having a relaxing sit with a yummy cup of tea.

"Better" Kagome said finally. She got up and walked away right before the bell rang leaving a room full of dumbstruck people who were in complete disbelief behind.

"Maybe she is fucked up then" A boy named Inuyasha whispered to the boy next to him. "Miroku?"

"Hmm? Yeah, maybe she is then"

After taking a record breaking shower and dressing she was out the door and hurried to get Sota. She tried to ditch the person who was calling her but to no avail.

"Hey!" A Boy with blue eyes and long black hair pulled back into a slightly girlish high pony tail. She completely ignored whatever living being passing by her to hurry to her destination, but he didn't give up.

"Hey! Wait up!" She sped up but he caught up to her. She didn't even make an effort to ignore him, in her world he did not exist; he didn't even make an effort to ignore him. In her world he did not exist. "What you did in the gym today was amazing" He said in a tone of awe. Dodging a student "What you did back there….WOW you know? By the way my name's Koga" She ignored the introduction and continued walking; he frowned, unused to this reaction. Not the one to give up because of his pigheaded stubbornness he persisted. He grabbed her arm to get her full attention.

"Hey! I'm-" Before he knew it, his arm was twisted and he was pushed up against the lockers as a group started to form around them.

"You're not very bright are you?" She sighed irritated. "When someone ignores you" She said somewhat annoyed "They must have a reason for doing so!" She waited a few seconds before continuing "Leave. Me. Alone." She punctuated each word with a hard squeeze and a painful tightening of her grip. When I let you go, you won't follow me?" She said with a tone that demanded he agreed with her, to emphasize his agreement she gave another tightening of the screw: "OK! OK!" She let go and resumed her course as if nothing happened.

A silver haired teenage boy walked up to where Koga was to see him grinning like an idiot:

"She's a feisty one eh?" He paused as if thinking and announced "She totally digs me!" He smiled arrogantly. Inuyasha shook his head and the teenager's stupidity. "And even if she doesn't, no one can resist my charm, not even you dog breath-" He received a punch in the back of the neck from a golden eyed boy who walked away extremely irritated.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up" She said calmly, opening her arms to let Sota settle between her forearms comfortably.

"S'OK" He said cutely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little boy with vivid orange hair staring at them in envy. She gave him a fleeting glance before clearing her face of all emotions as she headed towards the bus.

As soon as she was on the grounds headed towards the bus stop, Sango was ready, sparks of determination lighting up her eyes but dissipated as soon as she saw the little boy cradled in Kagome's arms in a protective fashion. Instead of pouncing, she walked up to the two:

"I was going to ask you for a rematch except…" She tailed waiting for Kagome to put together the missing pieces but she remained as impassive as ever, giving her only a raised eyebrow and a blank look.

"Is he…is he like your…are you….is he…" She pointed towards the toddler "Like your kid or something?" She asked, aware of the implications.

The little boy popped out his head from beneath her shoulder and answered as if it was obvious:

"She my mommy but she really is my bestest big sister!" He said with the cutest cheeks. Kagome whispered something about not talking to strangers and glared up at Sango as if it were her fault.

"It isn't any of your business what relation I have to him" She looked at Sango, as if calculating something, looking at something from every angle.

"If you really have to be soo nosy, he is my little brother" She snipped. Sango's eyes softened as if remembering something.

"What's his name?" She inquired kindly

"Sota" She mentioned quietly, eyes softening as he reacted to her name by looking up from his shoulder again, looked at Sango in the eyes looking at her with a mix of apprehension and guilt only a child could feel. It caught Sango off guard.

"I…I…." She seemed to fumbling a lot today, as again she stumbled on her words. She closed her eyes tight as if she were mentally reprimanding herself, more confident she tried again.

" I want a rematch" she shouted childishly, frightening the boy so that he retreated to his surrogate mother's embrace. Kagome just smirked and walked away before she missed the bus, as if saying the little temper tantrum wouldn't get what she wanted.

For the next few days, Kagome as usual, sat alone, peacefully, just what she wanted. But that doesn't mean no one noticed her. Sango kept throwing her furtive looks, as calculating something, gathering up the courage to yell out at her or join her, but thankfully Kagome was left alone, under a nice tree to sit under.

Finally, Sango mustered enough courage and walked up to Kagome with such determination it caught Kagome off guard, as she plunked herself with such energy Sango blushed. She took out her own sandwich and started masticated with force and gusto. Kagome watched her like a hawk, unblinkingly as the girl next her said nothing, for a while Kagome didn't do anything but then resumed eating her lunch. They lapsed into silence as Sango relaxed and eased up on her poor sandwich. The silence was slightly uncomfortable but it was clear that the message was sent. Sango had finally come to recognize Kagome as the superior fighter and had a great deal of respect for the slender female and by sitting next to said 

girl she asked to be recognized, and maybe respected in turn. Since Kagome made no signs of rejection, Sango took it as a sign of returned respect.

Girls were sooo weird sometimes.

That one gym class had changed everything. People no longer ignored, they didn't speak to her but they didn't ignore her either: if she needed to get to her locker, people got out of the way, if she was thirsty people found they'd rather go dehydrated to class then wait in line. They kept their distance as if in awe by a new specimen of creature unknown to humanity. Kagome found ridiculous to the point where she just wanted to laugh hysterically in all their faces, although sometimes it bothered her so much her skin itched.

'This is so stupid, just because I won one measly fight, it's like I killed someone! They're over reacting a bit' she thought as she entered the bathroom and sighed when everyone scurried out as if afraid of her committing spontaneous combustion 'Ridiculous!' She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about them, they're just scared shitless of you" Sango said casually observing the girl in front of her as she leaned against the bathroom wall as Kagome washed her hands for lunch.

"I didn't notice" She stated flatly although her eyes held a sort of sparkle of amusement as her mouth twitched suspiciously which did not go unseen by the other girl.

"I wonder why" She said in a serious tone.

"Oh God only knows, but if you want to have a few good laughs, because it's sooooo boring around here, you should put blood at the corners of your mouth, real blood maybe, you know to add affect and all" She suggested conversationally.

"Hmmm" Kagome smirked, dried her hands and left without another word, leaving Sango to grin after her. As soon as she walked out the door a frightened girl came out of the stall, washed her hands and ran away. Sango looked at the closing door and burst into laughter. Another girl came out of the stall and looked at the laughing girl with a look that seemed to say: 'You're crazy'.

"Aren't you angry she beat you?" The girl asked, shocked that the two were on speaking terms, thinking them sworn enemies.

"No" She said thoughtfully "Not angry" She got up, dusted herself off and added before leaving the perplexed girl:

"She doesn't know who I am"

"Who is she?"

"Some chick who beat Sango blindfolded apparently!"

"What? Blindfolded! I don't believe it!"

"I heard she has a son in the Kindergarten!"

"Eww! Really?"

"Nah I totally don't believe you!"

"I swear I saw the kid myself!"

"She thinks she's so cool, ignoring us like that!"

Keep walking, they don't make a difference in your life, just keep walking.

* * *

"_Kagome, Kagome, why do you keep doing this to yourself hmm?" He tisked_

"_You don't matter" A slap resounded making the girl's head snap to the side. Hand hitting flesh echoed off the walls._

* * *

"Are you ok?" Kagome realized she had stopped walking in the middle of the courtyard and people were whispering while looking at her

"What a freak!" Two girls giggled

"Hello? Are you ok?" A short girl was tugging on her sleeve looking up at her in concern. Kagome shook off the hand and walked away.

'What was that?' it was a slip up, it won't happen again. A pair of golden eyes followed her moving body until she was out of sight.

"She's hiding something"

"No shit Sherlock! How did you put two and two together so quickly?" Purple eyes responded sarcastically.

'Shut up Miroku" Sango said carelessly, leaning on the tree behind them, aggravating said boy further

"Inuyasha's right, she is hiding something, I feel there's more to her then information, she hiding…something that…." She gestured with her hands as if they finished what she couldn't word.

"'Something that' what?" He asked stupidly

"I don't know Miroku!" She said exasperatedly. Men!

"What's with you?" Their argument befell on deaf ears as the battle of idiocy ensued, Inuyasha's eye's still lingered over where the new mystery girl disappeared.

* * *

So that's chapter number three, thank you for reading this far, if you did, you must have an affection for the badly written Oo' . Anyway, thanks for all the reviews again and please don't forget to review for this chapter!! If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them right away! I have already written ahead so I'll type the chapters on the computer before school starts and post them every one or two weeks. Today it came a bit early but there's no harm in that is there?

"Who is she?" The bell rang signaling they had to all head for class.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey new chapter! I got to tell you guys, thx for all the reviews, especially Kalista jia who reviewed like six hundred times. This is my first story, and as for the black bird, I hate the title and the story is babyish, I reread everything I had written (because I write many chapters in advance) and all in all disliked the story completely and I point blank refuse to continue and will take it off the internet, it's a waste of space. It was my first attempt and not a very good one at that. Anyway, thank you for reading this far.

* * *

Chapter four

Over time, Sango crept around subtly to SUBTLY spend more time with Kagome. Said girl knew exactly why other said girl was following her around and heartily did her best to avoid her but Sango, ever the persistent, and having lived in this neighborhood since infancy knew every single shortcut around the school and every single hiding spot.

One day, eating lunch and sitting alone for the first time in a month, Kagome was relieved and aggravated that she was getting so much unwanted attention. Sango kept subtly asking questions and Kagome kept subtly dodging them.

Sango kept asking questions and Kagome looked around to see that the grounds were empty, with this tree blocking the school windows, no one could see them:

'I could kill her right now and not one soul would notice' she though exasperated as the girl kept going on and on.

"Sooooo! Tell me about yourself" She asked casually as she took a bite from her sandwich. In two seconds Kagome had pinned her to the tree they were sitting under and squeezed her neck ruthlessly before Sango even knew what was going on.

Her eyes flashing from maple chestnut to milky white, she closed her eyes and let go of the girl almost as fast as she had held her up.

"There's nothing to tell" She said quietly, flashing her a look, making Sango understand to tread no further, also making Sango understand how close to the edge she really was. She actually felt scared; the atmosphere had become very, very tense.

"Hey Sango can I sit with-" Miroku never finished his sentence as he stared intensely at Kagome, he frowned:

"What is it? What's going on?" He noticed that Sango was rubbing her neck as she looked back at him; he looked back at her indecipherably, continuing to stare back at her he changed into what seemed like a more carefree attitude, although his voice betrayed him:

"Are you ok?" His eyes never left hers more than once for a quick perusal to see any signs of injury. She glared back at him.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, thank you" She said, slightly indignant. He completely ignored her, plopped down beside her and continued to glare at Kagome.

"Of priest decent I see" She stated, not even looking up, feeling the 'history' in his veins.

"Such manners, not even a 'Hello my name is Kagome?' Tisk, Tisk, I thought, no expected more of you" He subtly attacked arrogantly yet almost languidly toned, making him sound almost aristocratic, a dangerous edge to his persona.

She 'deigned' to look up at him, analyzed her opponent with guarded eyes, she said nothing but mentally noted that this boy was dangerous, skillful:

'this guy has balls, I'll give him that much' Her lack of response disconcerted him slightly:

"By the way my name is M-"

"I know what your name is Miroku" He looked at her surprised.

"I felt it unnecessary to introduce myself since you obviously know my name already and with that tone of superiority in your voice I thought to skip such meaningless polite quipping of conversation and as you so imposed upon my tranquility with such brute force as a man usually does, as to invoke territorial rights, it was actually for _**you**_ to start the mindless chatter of names and what not, not that it matters in view of the fact that we already know each other's names" She said, smiling soothingly, and when he didn't answer she quickly continued:

"I thought, no expected more of you" She sighed waving her hand "Anyhow"

"So well informed I see" He snipped, not having thought of anything smarter for her quick tongue:

"Nothing else to say? No witty comeback? Oh well, I guess you don't hide as much as I thought behind that perverted façade of yours, to answer your amazing comment: yes I find myself quite informed when it comes to my surroundings. One must always know what dirt surrounds don't you find?" She concluded with a rhetorical question and an air of complete indifference to the war of words that she had just won.

"You know me, just testing the envelope" He said dreamily. Her face hardened and she looked up on him:

"No, I don't know you…my boundaries have been tested quite enough times today, dare not to bother me again please" He studied her intently as he answered:

"How is your brother?" Visibly, she tensed, but looked at him smiling

"A weak spot I see" He smirked, having stopped the dangerous flow of the water.

"I also see you are hitting blindly and very low, if you think he is my weak spot then you are sorely mistaken you blind fool"

"Oh really"

"You sound surprised, a unit is only as strong as its weakest link"

"Are you saying this five year old boy can come close to competing with somebody near your own level? Like you?"

"Go ahead try" She said dismissively. When he didn't answer she continued:

"Since you have milked as much as you're going to get out of me, that we've all finished our lunches, and that the bell is going to ring in two minutes, I'm heading inside" She abruptly stood up and before leaving turned around and looked directly at the tree:

"Instead of standing behind a tree and eavesdropping for twenty minutes, you could have joined the philosophical debate on whether we should say 'hello' and specify our names and titles when imposed upon. Now, with an annoying little girl and a silly little priest breathing down my neck, playing: Spanish inquisition, exorcism, I spy, and squeeze all information from an introverted girl, I think I have a good excuse to shoot myself in the head" Inuyasha climbed down from the tree, looking guilty.

"Do you need to be exorcized?" With that the bell rang. Kagome just smiled mysteriously and walked away.

Waiting till she was far enough, Miroku turned immediately looked at Sango:

"What happened?" Sango rubbed her abused neck.

"She sent a clear message, is what happened"

"Did that clear message go through?"

"Nope"

He sighed : "That's what I thought"

* * *

Hey! Another chapter, it took a bit longer than I expected, but what the hey. The next few chapters will be slightly shorter. I just wanted to warn you. I also wanted to say that this story doesn't seem very popular; I'm getting a few hits but not nearly as many reviews. How am I supposed to know if you guys like the story? If it continues to get low popularity I might as well not waste my time. Just give me some juice, review, keep me going, without reviews I don't know where I stand, tell me anything: It was good, it was mediocre, it sucked ass! It doesn't matter just write what you think! I wouldn't mind if you pointed out errors with my grammar or spelling, anything, tell me to continue, tell me not to continue, I would really appreciate your opinions.

Thanks,

Samayoshi


End file.
